


Off the Wall

by Chillenwithnomakeupon



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Mentions of BTS - Freeform, chaelisa are roomies, jennie is doing cosmetology, jensoo lives across the hall, jisoo isnt sure what she wants to study, mentions of the rest of twice, momo and lisa study dance, multiple POVs, rosie is doing english and journalism, sana is doing fashion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillenwithnomakeupon/pseuds/Chillenwithnomakeupon
Summary: A TwicePink au, in which the girls are just trying to get through life on campus.





	1. Chapter One: Momo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this au just came to me while working on a bts social media au and uh yeah , sorry if its poorly written i havent written in a looong while so im rusty :/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo struggles with a dance move.

"Okay guys practice is over!" Dance captain, Jung Hoseok exclaimed. Everyone started to fan out mostly in groups with their bags slung over their shoulders or some loners who were nose deep in their phones to watch where they are going.

Momo stayed behind, she stood in the middle of the dance room, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her black shoulder length hair was now stringy, losing its volume over the course of practice from sweating so much and her bangs were stuck to her forehead.

"Mo? You know practice is over right?" Hoseok asked while suddenly appearing next to her. Momo sighed and pushed her sweaty bangs away. "I know i just can't get this dance move right." She hated to admit it but for some reason she couldn't get the dance move down, she could usually learn these moves in her sleep, but for some reason its not clicking.

Hoseok adjusted the headband on his head. "Ah, Momo don't think much of it, we did just learn it yesterday after all."

Momo turned to face him, she tried to read his face, but he kept it neutral. As Momo's dance captain he had to reassure her and tell her that she is trying her best and that she will get it sooner or later. For Momo though , she would rather learn it sooner as in like yesterday, so right now she's not happy with herself. So, as her friend, she would rather have Hoseok tell her straight up that she looked like shit out there.

"I know it's just-"

Hoseok waved her off, and walked past her to grab his own bag. "It's nothing Momo, quit being so hard on yourself, and you better not over work yourself again." Momo eventually finds Hoseok back in-front of her, with an accusing finger pointed at her.

Ah, back in high school Momo had the lead in the senior dance showcase,she was the only junior to be in the all senior showcase, so she worked night and day to perfect her moves. She would go through an eight hour day at of classes, then immediately go to practice for three hours. Then, she would stay an additional two hours to make sure they were just right. She did this for two months straight. Needless to say her body gave out on her the day before the show and she had to step down, but she was young and dumb then, she is a twenty one year old women now, who knows her limits.

"Yah, you don't need to remind me Hobi." She said while moving his finger out of her face. Hoseok grinned and slung his arm around his dear friend since high school.

"Just making sure you don't hurt yourself." He explained while they walked towards the door.

She knows he is only looking out for her well being but Momo can't help the urge she has to just keep practicing, which is what she will do when she's done entertaining Hoseok.

******************************

"Shit!" Momo cursed while falling back on the cold ground.

After she walked with Hoseok all the way to his car and reassured him that she would walk home, she watched him drive off. Before he left he looked her right in the eye and she knew that he knew that she was going to bring her ass right back to the practice room to practice again. That was three hours ago. Since then Momo had been working on the choreography non stop, she got it right once and when she tried to put it all together she messed up, over and over again.

Momo sat up and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was exhausted to say the least, her hair now held back by a light blue headband, which matched her white tank top that's covered by a light blue mesh crop top and her white and light blue shorts. Momo's phone lit up near her Monster's inc., character bag, she groaned while she went to go look at it, momentarily noticing that it was now eight thirty PM. Sunshine - Hirai Momo! Where are you?!

Momo sighs and quickly taps out a message to her worrying girlfriend.

Me- Sana I'm sorry I lost track of time. 

After lying in deafeat on the ground for five more minutes Momo slowly got up to grab her bag and leave the dance studio. On her way out she dug through her bag for her headphones, eventually she found them and put them in and starts playing the song that their dance team is dancing to at the end of the quarter. 

She starts going over the moves in her head and soon enough she finds herself lazily doing the moves, which a cause a few people to giver her weird looks but Momo doesn't care, after she started dating Minatozaki Sana back in her senior year of high school, she's been used to getting weird looks not only cause they are both girls in a relationship, but because Sana is an easily excitable person so shes kind of noisy to say the least, but Momo still loves her noise and all. 

Once she gets to her building she realizes that to achive success in doing that moe she is stuck on, she has to just go for it and not think about it. So, she rewinds her music back, closes her eyes and tries one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was chapter one, in each chapter all the girls face a problem or situation, it might not always get resolved at the end of the chapter, but yeah each chapter is basically a look through their day. 
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading and if you liked this then great and please be on the look out for chapter two! Thank you :)


	2. Chapter Two: Jisoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo struggles to find a major.

"Miss. Kim, I do advise you to choose a major pretty soon." The School Advisor said, while shuffling Kim Jisoo's papers around. 

Kim Jisoo is in her second year of school, with her junior year approaching quickly and she has failed to choose a major she wants to pursue. For some reason, nothing has caught her eye and like her family, the school advisor is actually starting to get tired of seeing Jisoo in her office every other week to change her major.

So far, Jisoo has tried studying Law, Political Science, Education and she even let her good friend, Park Chaeyoung talk her into taking up Journalism. Obviously that didn't work out, so here is Jisoo back again trying to switch out of her major.

A sigh breaks through the rather awkward environment.

"Miss. Kim, the next time you come in here, wanting to change your major, I would have no choice but to deny your request," she says.

Jisoo blinks up from where she was looking at the lady's nails. Chipped and painted an ugly shade of green.

"Excuse me?" Jisoo blurts out. 

Can she do that? 

"You are approaching your third year of classes, that's the cut off mark for choosing a major," she explained.

Jisoo nods slightly, "So I have to keep this one?" 

The lady shakes her head. "I'm giving you one more chance to get it right, because when i sign off on it, you're stuck with it."

Jisoo panics slightly but nods in understanding. 

"I advise you to please choose carefully." 

***********************************

"And you know what she tells me?" 

After her rather disappointing meeting with the school adviser, Jisoo is currently sitting in the middle of the living room with her best friend Jennie Kim at their shared studio apartment.

Jennie rolls her eyes. "What did she say Chuu?" 

Jisoo takes a bite of her leftover cheese pizza before continuing.

"She said that this is the last time I can change my major." 

Jennie looks up from her phone to look straight at Jisoo.

"Well you know we are about to start are third year next semester, so it would be good for you to finally have a major." 

Jisoo shrugs and leans back onto the floor, stretching her limbs. 

In high school Jisoo was never good at choosing something and sticking to it. She has too many interests that she likes to try to see if she actually likes them, a bit of trial and error. As a kid her parents would put her in everything she asked to join, from girl scouts (which only lasted two weeks) to basketball (which only lasted two minutes) by the time Jisoo decided she wanted to try tennis, her mother simply asked her to give it more than two weeks tops. Of course, she didn't. Jisoo can't help that she just wants to try everything. 

"Well this is going to be difficult, nothing really catches my eye." She says while reaching for her phone and opening up Twitter.

For some reason, and Jisoo doesn't know why, but she is actually twitter famous. Her following is 220k and she's not quite sure how that happened. Chaeyoung claims it's because she tweets relatable things about school and life ,and Sana claims it's mostly thirst follows, because she's so beautiful. Jisoo shuts both of those theories down by waving them off, perhaps she will never know, but she is definitely enjoying the attention.

She sighs and types out a tweet complaining about choosing majors, then she goes and scrolls down her timeline. 

"Hey, HEY! Jisoo!" Jennie yells while snapping her fingers in Jisoo's face.

Jisoo looks up and glares at Jennie. "What?"

"Remember in high school when-" 

"I try not to remember high school, I've blocked it all out." She says while waving Jennie off.

Huh? That would be a great tweet, Jisoo thinks to herself.

Jennie flicks Jisoo in the forehead and takes her phone throwing it on the couch. 

"I'm being serious here!" She yells.

Jisoo gives in and crosses her arms. 

"Now in high school, remember when you and Park Jihyo hosted the senior fundraiser?" 

Jisoo looks up and thinks back to the fundraiser. 

It was sunny outside and the senior class was trying to raise money for their senior trip, since the treasure on student council fucked up and didn't set enough money aside for their trip. They had games and an auction set up as well, they had a mini bake sale going on in the corner too. Jisoo remembers the cue cards she had to follow, the cringey jokes her and Jihyo had to tell. It really wasn't all that great, pretty mediocre, but they were in high school so that was understandable. 

Bad jokes aside, hosting the fundraiser was pretty fun, but she's not quite sure what Jennie had in mind by bringing that up.

"Okay yeah I remember, but what about it?" She asks.

"Well I remember how much fun you had, having to encourage the crowd to donate and telling those God awful jokes with Jihyo to get everyone laughing," Jennie said while waving her hands around slowly.

Jisoo blinks up at her, still not getting what she means.

Jennie rolls her eyes. "Have you looked into Public Communications?" 

Oh.

"No i haven't, is that why you were babbling about the fundraiser?" She asks.

Jennie simply nods.

Hmm Public Communications? 

Jisoo never really thought of looking into studying it after she did the fundraiser , but she was good at it and loved doing it so maybe Jennie was onto something after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was good and you all enjoyed it. Again thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter Three: Chaeyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung skips her class.

Park Chaeyoung is standing in the middle of her bedroom with a look of frustration as she tries to think of an excuse to tell her professor the next time she goes to her Journalism 101 class but she comes up short. 

"Chae, you're going to be late." Lalisa Manoban, Chaeyoung's best friend and roommate says.

"Yeah okay, I'm comming."

Chaeyoung sighs and grabs her bag, she checks her appearance once more, deciding that her black over-sized sweater and white skinny jeans and black flats are acceptable. Her hair, which she leaves out today looks not so good so she grabs a plain white snapback and puts it on her head and leaves her room. 

Lalisa is standing in the kitchen eating an apple when Chaeyoung emerges from her room.

"Took you long enough." Lalisa says with her mouth full of apple.

Lalisa is dressed comfortablly in black leggings and a light pink fuzzy sweater and she already has her dancing shoes on.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Lisa." Chaeyoung scolds.

Lalisa just shruggs and continues to talk.

"So what's your schedule today?" She asked.

Well she is supposed to be on her way to Journalism 101 right now, but she really doesn't want to go. She hates it, it's the most boring class ever and she doesn't even need it , everything that she is learning in that class she’s already learned in high school.

Chaeyoung shrugs and grabs a chocolate chip granola bar. “I have a class around three so I have time to spare.” 

Lalisa’s face lights up. “Do you want to go to dance practice with me?” 

Chaeyoung thinks. Maybe tagging along with Lalisa for a while wouldn’t be a bad idea.

“Alright, when do we leave?” Chaeyoung asks.

Lalisa smiles and grabs Chaeyoung’s arm. “Right now.” 

While walking to the other side of campus, Lalisa blabs about something Chaeyoung only half listens to, she is too busy thinking about her class. She knows she should drop it ,but there isn’t really another class that she needs that works with her schedule right now, so for now she’s stuck with it.

They finally reach the dance studio and some people are already there stretching before practice actually starts. Chaeyoung goes to sit in the corner, but Lalisa grabs her again and drags her to the middle of the room. 

“Today, my dear Chae, you are a dance student.” She states.

Chaeyoung snaps her head up so fast her hat nearly falls off.

“Uh, what- n-no, Lisa I can’t dance,” Chaeyoung stutters. 

Lalisa waves her off. “No big deal, it’s just practice anyway, how about we dance in the back and you follow my lead, okay?” 

Maybe from the back Chaeyoung won’t embarrass herself that much.

Oddly enough, Chaeyoung finds herself nodding yes. 

Lalisa cheers and the girls move to the back of the room to stretch. Momo walks in a few minutes later and drops her bag next to Lalisa. 

“Why have you dragged poor Chaeyoung to dance practice?” She asks while sitting down to do her stretches.

“She has time to spare so I dragged her here, you think Hobi will mind?” She asks.

Momo shakes her head. “As long as you are still focused and learning the next part of the dance he won’t mind.” 

Lalisa smiles. 

A loud clap sounds through the room grabbing everyone's’ attention. At the front stands the dance captain, Hoseok. 

“Okay guys, we will do a few more minutes of stretching then get to work, we have a lot to go over today,” He announces.

Lalisa taps Chaeyoung’s arm. “It’s okay, just follow me, and you will do fine.” 

She nods along. 

Momo stands after she is done stretching. “Well, I’m going to go up front.” She turns and looks at Lalisa. “You know Hobi is going to want you up in the front, Lisa.” 

Chaeyoung’s heart drops, if Lalisa goes up front then that means she will be left her in the back alone to dance badly, or worse, Lalisa will drag her up front with her.

Momo catches onto Chaeyoung’s internal freak out.

“Chae, calm down, maybe he will let it slide this time.” 

Lalisa jumps up. “Well, I’m going to find out.”

Chaeyoung and Momo watch as Lalisa walks up to Hoseok to explain her situation.

“Chae, Hobi is a laid back person, he won’t care that you’ve crashed dance practice for a day.” Momo reassures her.

Chaeyoung has only properly met Hoseok once ,and that was back in high school so she is sure he doesn’t remember her, but since Momo talks highly of Hoseok a lot when they are all hanging out she has learned that he is a pretty cool person. 

Lalisa walks back over to Momo and Chaeyoung with Hoseok trailing behind her. Chaeyoung begins to inwardly freak out again.

Momo grabs her arm, knowing that Chaeyoung is panicking again.

“Chae, this is Hobi, he’s the dance capitan.” Lalisa says while grabbing Chaeyoung’s other arm and pulling her up. She then turns to Hoseok, “Hobi this is Chaeyoung, she’s hanging with me today so I brought her here.” 

Chaeyoung looks up at Hoseok, he’s looking at her intently. Probably wondering why her and her two left feet are here in his precious dance studio, then he smiles. “Nice to have you here today Chaeyoung, but Lalisa is one of my best dancers so I need her in the front today.” 

Chaeyoung nods automatically. Lalisa stomps her foot.

“Aw come on Hobi, just one day, I can’t leave Chaeyoung by herself.” 

“Bring her up front then.” Hoseok says. Chaeyoung widens her eyes and looks between Hoseok and Lalisa. 

Momo grabs Chaeyoung’s arm again. “Please Hobi, don’t scare her like that, do you really need Lalisa up there when you have me, Jimin ,and Jungkook up front already?” 

Hoseok looks at Momo with a bored expression. “Yes Mo, I do actually, because you guys are going to refresh everyone else’s memory of last practice, and since you four learn things quicker you guys will be an example for everyone else.” 

Lalisa looks down then looks at Chaeyoung, “So wanna go up front?” 

Chaeyoung whines and her eyes get wider. 

Lalisa tries not to laugh at Caheyoung’s worried expression. 

“Hey, what about Jeongyeon?” Momo pipes up. 

Lalisa nods then turns to Hoseok and is met with his mortified expression.

Momo shakes her head at Lalisa, making Hoseok sigh in relief, “No, I mean what if she watches Chaeyoung?” 

Hoseok agrees before Lalisa or Chaeyoung can can object.

“Jeongyeon! Come here.” Hoseok calls.

A student with dirty blonde shoulder length hair walks up to them, she looks nice, Chaeyoung thinks to herself. She is wearing gray joggers and a red crop top, her red and white sneakers match it perfectly.

“Lalisa brought a friend to practice today, but I need her up front, so could you look after Chaeyoung?” Hoseok asks. 

Jeongyeon looks at Hoseok then at Chaeyoung and frowns a bit. “Yeah, sure I don’t mind.” 

Hoseok claps and smiles. “Great! Lalisa, Momo follow me up front we are starting practice now.” 

Chaeyoung looks down then back up at Jeongyeon, she feels bad, since judging by Hoseok’s expression when he thought Momo meant Jeongyeon go up front instead of Lalisa. She can tell he thought it was a horrible idea, but since Jeongyeon is on the dance team, that means she is a dance major so she is a good dancer ,but maybe street dance isn’t her specialty. 

Somewhere throughout practice Chaeyoung decides that Jeongyeon is a great dancer, she may not know anything dance wise but she can tell when she sees a good dancer. She wonders why Jeongyeon doesn’t get the recognition she deserves, and at the end of practice when Lalisa thanks Jeongyeon for looking after Chaeyoung, she realizes the slight hurt look on her face.

**********************************************  
After saying her goodbyes to Lalisa and Momo, Chaeyoung finds herself sitting at the Student Union with Jennie and Sana. Jennie was going off about how she messed up her winged eyeliner in class today and Sana was kindly nodding along, giving Jennie her attention.

Jennie sighs dramatically. “Anyway, Chaeyoung why aren’t you in class right now?” 

Chaeyoung panics for like the umpteenth time today.

“I just, Journalism 101 isn’t for me, it’s very high school and i’ve learned it all already.” She explains.

Jennie scoffs, “just stay in the class Chae, it’s an easy A, that will up your GPA.” 

Sana shakes her head. “No, it won’t help you, drop it and take a more challenging class.” 

Chaeyoung nods, “That’s what i was going to do but the class that I need to take doesn’t fit with my schedule.” 

Jennie pats Chaeyoung’s arm, “so keep it.” 

Sana glares at Jennie, “No drop it, use the extra time in the morning to sleep or finish work, trust me it will help ,and it’s better than having a jam packed schedule.” 

Chaeyoung takes both Jennie and Sana’s words into account. Keeping it would help her GPA, but like Sana said, it wouldn’t really benefit her, it would honestly be a waste of time. She decides to talk to the school advisor about it after her next class; she wants to be rid of this problem once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is sort of longer than the others so yay for that lol but um i hope you all enjoy this chapter, and thanks so much for reading :) . also a heads up next chapter is going to get a little sad.


	4. Chapter Four: Sana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana struggles to love herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a warning this chapter can be super triggering if you are like dealing with self confidence and self love, so please read with caution, also in the flash backs there are some very hurtful words that get thrown around so please be on the look out and cautious while reading this chapter.

Minatozaki Sana strides into photography class with a smile on her face. Today they are starting a project, her professor hasn’t gone into to much detail but it’s a group project and she loves group projects, especially if she gets to work with one of her good friends, Kim Taehyung.

She takes her usual spot next to her sleeping friend, and puts her purse and notebook on the table in front of her. Taehyung stirs next to her and sits up.

“San when did you get here?” He asks, sleep still heavy in his voice.  
Sana smiles, “Ah, I just got in, have a long night yesterday?” 

Taehyung rolls his eyes, “You don’t even know the half of it.” 

For the next ten minutes Taehyung talks her ear off, throughout his story their other friends, Park Sooyoung and Kim Dahyun takes their seats across from Sana and Taehyung, soon the professor walks in and class begins. 

She describes the project in full, while handing out a guidelines sheet. In short, they have to be in a group of four, within that group they have to split into two and take pictures of of each other, then switch partners and do it again, finally they have to take pictures of themselves and they have to compare and contrast the different approaches and executions of the photos. 

Sana looks down at her paper and taps her pencil on the table. She is definitely used to taking pictures of other people and things, but she is definitely not used to having her own picture taken. Taehyung beams next to her and Sana hides her insecurities and smiles back at him but it doesn’t reach her eyes. 

Later that day, Taehyung drags Sana to the park. It’s pretty spacious, has lots of trees and an open field to toss a baseball or something around. Sana didn’t think Taehyung would want to start the project so soon, since they have the rest of the semester to finish it. 

“Can you at least try to smile San?” Taehyung asks while lowering his camera. 

Sana looks down and pulls at her jacket. “I am smiling, Tae.” 

Taehyung shakes his head. “Minatozaki Sana, I have known you since middle school, I know your fake smile when I see it.”

“What’s bugging you?” He asks in a softer tone. 

Sana tucks a peice of hair behind her ear and looks back up at her friend. 

“It’s just- no it’s stupid.” She waves him off.

Taehyung glares at Sana and she shrinks under his intense stare. “I-I just, I don’t know, I don’t like having my picture taken.”

“And why not? You’re beautiful Sana, i don’t get it.” He says honestly.

Sana looks back at Taehyung after he makes that statement, she looks for any signs of lying. She sees none, she then thinks, he’s supposed to say that, he’s my best friend that’s is job to make me feel better.

“Let’s wrap up for the day.” Taehyung suggests and Sana finds herself nodding in agreement. 

********************************************

When Sana gets home her mood is still sour. She unlocks the door to her and Momo’s shared one bedroom apartment and walks in to find the coffee table and sofa pushed aside. Momo must be practicing, she thinks to herself. 

She walks further inside and places her things on the counter. A familiar 2ne1 song plays ,and when Sana rounds the corner she sees Momo dancing, her hair flying in different directions while she puts her all into the routine that she is learning at the moment. The song comes to an end and all that can be heard are Momo’s harsh breaths as she tries the catch it. 

She turns around to find Sana standing there, she grabs her chest. “When did you get in?” 

Sana shrugs, “About a few minutes ago.” 

Momo nods, “So you saw my dance, what did you think?” 

Sana smiles at Momo, in all honesty anything Momo does Sana will love, whether she sucks at it or is perfect at it, in this instance Sana thinks Momo is absolutely perfect at what she is most passionate about. 

“I thought it was amazing, you’re amazing.” She says.

Momo smiles and pushes her hair out of her face, “Babe you aren’t just saying that because you’re my girlfriend right?” 

Sana laughs genuinely, for maybe the first time since she got her assignment in photography class. “I would never lie to you.” 

“Good, now how was your day honey?” Momo asks while sitting criss cross on the wooden floor.

Sana’s mood immediately falls again, but she fixes a smile on her face before Momo notices. Momo has already noticed it and slightly narrows her eyes at her.

“Sana?” She questions. 

Sana gives up and drops the the floor, lying her head in Momo’s lap. “We got our project today in photography class.” 

Momo hums in response and begins running her hand lightly through Sana’s hair, waiting for her to continue.

“Well long story short, in our group of four we have to take pictures of each other and then we have to take our own picture and compare and contrast the approach and execution of it.” 

Momo hums again before speaking, “Okay, so that sounds fun, is there a problem here?” 

Sana whines again and closes her eyes. Yes there is a problem, she thinks to herself. Growing up, Sana has always been told by grown ups that she was beautiful and that she would make any boy happy, but the problem is she didn’t like boys. She wanted to make a girl happy, wanted to be found pretty in a girl’s eyes. Boys were mean to her, always picking on her, and her mother would always say, ‘Oh honey that means they like you.’ Sana never saw it that way, she knew their intentions once and for all back in middle school. Her and Taehyung were walking down the hall, hands clasped when a boy walked right through them breaking apart their hands. He looks at Taehyung and tells him to keep his bitch in check. Sana would never forget that day, the first time she felt invisible, like a nobody. Another time, she was in the girls restroom and she overheard girls talking, ‘You know Taehyung is gay right? Why would he be with Sana?’ another girl answers, ‘Sana is his cover up obviously, but she’s not pretty enough to be a gay boy’s decoy girlfriend.’ In her freshman year of high school she walked past a group of jocks, they were catcalling girls as they walked by, when Sana walks by she hears their disgusting words, ‘Bro would you tap that?’ One boy makes a noise of disgust, ‘Why would I fuck an ugly bitch like her?’ That day Sana cried on her way home, not because the boy wouldn’t fuck her but , because she heard that word again, ugly. After being bullied for her appearance she deemed herself ugly, she believed every negative thing anyone has ever said to her, she’s taken them to heart, and no matter how many times someone tells her she is beautiful she never believes them. 

“Sana, babe, why are you crying?” Momo asks, breaking Sana out of her deep thoughts.

Sana reaches her hand to her face and feels the wetness there, she shakes her head.

“To be honest, I don’t know.” 

“Sana please, what’s wrong?” Momo asks once more, basically pleading with her. Sana sighs and tells Momo everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This problem is definitely more than a school problem and more serious but I wanted to include it anyway, cuz it does kind of effect her school work in this instance but anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please be on the look out for chapter 5 :)


	5. Chapter Five: Lalisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lalisa has dream that opens her eyes and makes her realize her true feelings for a classmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii im backkkk sorry for making yall wait so long :((( but FINALLY here is chapter Five!

The bass of some upbeat pop song came through the speakers loudly, Lalisa Manoban started to dance freely this time. She decided to get lost in the beat, let the music consume her, suddenly hands wrapped around her waist and she noticed that the song changed to a more sultry R&B song. She was having a good time so she didn’t care who was behind her at the moment. 

“You’re a really great dancer.” The person said. 

Lalisa’s mind began to wonder, she has heard that voice before , but where?

She tries to turn her head to look at them ,but her head is stuck facing forward for some reason.

“Thanks!” She yells over the music.

Lalisa is suddenly spun around to meet the person, but it’s too dark to see them properly.

The strobe lights dance violently over the mystery person’s face, Lalisa sort of catches glances of their face but she still can’t figure out who it is. 

“Do I know you?” She asks.

The person laughs, “Of course you do, silly.” 

The person leans in a little. “I really like you Lisa.” 

Lalisa finds herself bushing. 

“Really?” 

The person nods.

The beat changes again and Lalisa turns around to dance again, this time she presses up against the person more, their hands tighten around her waist and then quickly their hands finds Lalisa’s hips. She sways them a little more to the beat with a smug look on her face, she decides to turn it up a notch. She turns around again and drapes her arms around their shoulders, then she leans in. 

“I like you too.”

Lalisa can hear the amusement in their voice. 

“ Do you like me or this game we are playing?” 

Lalisa smirks and leans in closer, a mere centimeters away from their face. 

“You, but maybe i like the game more.” 

Lalisa closes the space between them, surprising herself. 

She enjoys the kiss, and it seems like they have been kissing for what feels like hours, but Lalisa doesn’t want to end the kiss. At first the person was a little shocked ,but then they got into it, pressing their lips harder against Lalisa’s. 

The kiss is hot and heavy from the start, their hands all over Lalisa’s body from her waist to her hips to her ass, where they now rest, and Lalisa just kept her arms around their shoulders. Eventually, they break apart and suddenly the lights turn on. Lalisa takes a while to adjust to the lights and when she does, she finally sees who was in front of her, it was her classmate, Jeongyeon. 

Lalisa’s eyes shoot open and she sits up quickly, her head slightly spinning. 

Did she just? 

She shakes her head wildly, then lays back down dramatically. 

She knows she’s straight, knows she likes boys, so why was she dreaming about a girl, and more importantly, why was it Jeongyeon? Lalisa suddenly gets embarrassed and covers her face, even though she is alone in her room. 

A knock at her door brings her out of her thoughts.

“Lisa, you do know it’s like eight thirty right?” Chaeyoung says.

“Shit.” Lalisa said while quickly getting up.  
“Shit!” She yells, while rummaging through her clothes to find something decent for dance practice later. 

Lalisa can vaguely hear Chaeyoung giggling on the other side of her door. 

“Chae, don’t laugh at me.” She whines. 

“Sorry Lisa, it’s just funny.” Chaeyoung confesses through a giggle.

Lalisa emerges from her room dressed in black skinny jeans and a white tank top with a black jacket. 

Chaeyoung is In her tan sweater and black leggings , she also has big pink bunny slippers on. Lalisa laughs. 

“Chae you actually brought these slippers with you?” She asks.

Chaeyoung crosses her arms and looks down at them then back up at Lalisa. 

“Yes I did, these are my favorite, you know I couldn’t just leave them at home.” 

Lalisa laughs and grabs an apple. 

“All you’re going to eat is an apple?” Chaeyoung asks. 

Lalisa bites into her apple and shrugs. 

“I mean I’ll be fine till I grab lunch after statistics.” 

Chaeyoung sighs and lets Lalisa leave for her class.

********************************************

Lalisa walks into her contemporary dance class and spots Momo immediately. 

‘Morning unnie.” Lalisa says while sitting down.

Momo turns and smiles at her, “Hi honey, how are you?” 

Lalisa thinks back to the dream she had this morning and decides she doesn’t want to tell anyone about it.

Lalisa smiles, “I'm great.”   
Just then the professor walks in and the class starts to quiet down.

“Okay class, as i’ve mentioned last week i will be assigning you all a project.” She explains while passing back the project sheet.

“Now you will have to choreograph a dance, it has to be longer than two minutes but no longer than five, you will be working in pairs.” she says. 

Low murmurs filled the room of people choosing their partner, Lalisa and Momo smiled at each other , silently agreeing to be partners.

“But, i will be choosing your partners.” She announces. Everyone groans in annoyance while the professor smiles knowingly.

While the professor goes down the list and starts partnering them up , Lalisa realizes that they are being paired by their dance specialties. Momo who specializes in contemporary dance is partnered with Hoseok, who is more of a street dancer. Hyungwon who is more of a street dancer is partnered with Mina who is a ballerina. Finally she gets to Lalisa, who is partnered with Jeongyeon. Lalisa freezes. Jeongyeon, THE Jeongyeon who she had a gay dream about is her partner. 

Great.

***********************************

“So i was thinking we could do our dance to the instrumental of a popular song.” Jeongyeon suggests. Lalisa nods along in agreement. Jeongyeon smiles and writes it down quickly. Lalisa notices that her hair is pink now and it’s a little longer, she sighs inardly. Jeongyeon looks back up and at Lalisa, who panics a looks away. 

“So what song did you have in mind?” Lalisa asks around a cough. 

“Maybe that new Ariana Grande song?” She suggests. 

Lalisa nods, it is a bop and she can already imagine some moves to add. 

“Okay that can be an option, i was also thinking maybe that song off the Black Panther soundtrack?” Lalisa asks. 

“Oh you mean All The Stars?” 

Lalisa smiles and nods, “Yeah that one.”

“Well the project isn't due for another two weeks so we can always agree later on.” Jeongyeon says. 

All Lalisa can do is nod.

***********************************

For the next few days Lalisa and Jeongyeon work on their dance routine after agreeing on using Ariana Grande’s new song as their music choice. Also for the next few days Lalisa falls deeper and deeper for her dance partner. While dancing Lalisa has found herself staring at the way Jeongyeon would dance , she would get captivated and just stop her dancing all together to just watch her dance. When Jeongyeon would catch her, Lalisa would just tell her that she was making sure she was doing the move right and then Jeongyeon would nod slowly and continue to dance, oblivious to what she was doing to Lalisa. Things got a little strange when during dance practice Jeongyeon would catch Lalisa looking at her. Lalisa couldn’t say its cause she didn’t know the move, she knew this move like the back of her hand, so she would just tell her that she zoned out, which is partly the truth. 

One day Lalisa was caught off guard while they were practicing their dance.

“Lalisa this it the third time you have stared at me.” Jeongyeon states over her shoulder.

Lalisa freezes and turns away. 

“I let it slide the first few times, but then you started to look at me in practice i got a little curious but you said you just zoned out which, okay that can happen but not a day goes by that i don’t catch you staring at me.” She says.

Lalisa opens and closes her mouth. She thinks back to the latest dream she had which involved Lalisa confessing her feeling but she wouldn’t dare do that, she doesn’t even know if Jeongyeon likes girls, hell she doesn't know if Lalisa herself likes girls.

Lalisa goes to stand, “You know maybe we should wrap up early, i’m not really feeling well and i have to catch up on other school work to, so ummm tomorrow same time?” She asks but she doesn’t give Jeongyeon a chance to respond, because in a second she dashes out the door. 

Lalisa runs all the way home, which is across campus but she is pumping off adrenaline and nerves and that makes her just run until she is safe at home. She finally reaches the dorm complex and sprints up the two flights of stairs to get to her room. She throws the door open and slams it shut and then she finally leans against the door to catch her breath. 

Chaeyoung slides in wearing her ridiculous pink bunny slippers. 

“What the hell is up with you?” She asks.

Lalisa slides down the door and looks up at Chaeyoung helplessly and for the first time since she discovered these feelings she’s had she speaks them out loud.

“I think i have a crush on Jeongyeon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i hope yall enjoyed this chapter :))) and i hope it wasn't super disappointing anyway the song that they dance to is No Tears Left To Cry by miss Ariana Grande (Listen to it if you haven't already ISSA BOP)


End file.
